Volunteering with You
by SuperPailyDhampirLove
Summary: The summer between Junior year and senior year is a hard one for Emily, she's helping her mum at vacation care for the holidays, but what happens when Paige is there too? Warning: some sensitive subjects talked about in some scenes.
1. Why You?

**Okay, so I have decided that I would much rather this be set when they are older as being between middle school and high school makes them 13-14 and I feel like that is a little young to have their romance budding, even though romance and relationships happen during that time. So please if there are any mistakes regarding middle school ages and stuff in the first 5 chapters please just PM me or leave me a review stating in what chapter it is and I will get around to editing it. Much love SPDL**

Chapter One

Alison DiLaurentis was always the girl that would pull the lest suspicious into her clutches, holding the secrets that they held to themselves against them in order to truly own them. It just so happened to be that through middle school she found a liking to 4 gullible girls, Spencer Hastings, the brains as Alison called her, Hanna Marin, the dits, Aria Montgomery, the creative one, and myself, Emily Fields, the jock.

Alison always seemed to try and prove that she was better than anyone else, including us, she didn't care at all about who we were or what we planned to do, she just wanted to lower our self-esteem and bring us down. One girl though, Paige McCullers, never seemed to let her bring her down and I admired that about her, she also stood up to Ali and didn't let her push her to her limits, it was refreshing to see someone so strong, approach someone who was trying to make their life miserable?

Middle school was a horrible time for me, as slowly everything I'd known changed, all my friends by grade 8 were talking non-stop about boys and yet I wasn't, at first I held it as me being a late bloomer but then again it seemed to be nonexistent when at a sleepover, ruled by Ali of course, they'd flip out magazines with shirtless or naked guys and I could feel myself needing to look away because to me they weren't appealing. And it was because of that Ali seemed to pick up on my biggest weakness. Girls.

As the girls in the group started noticing guys more, their asses and bulges mainly, I found myself looking at the development of girls who I had known since pre k, my eyes trailing over their newly formed bust on occasions, but mostly I found my eyes drawn to Alison, and to Paige. It was weird being different, seeing things in different ways to the girls, I'd even tried at one point dating a guy named Ben, but that hadn't worked, I couldn't force myself into liking someone who I just wasn't attracted to.

Then there was the flip to high school, where everything became truly apparent. I had always been a swimmer, on the swim team in middle school and gone to many summer camps exclusive for people who thought of going to a strong leading swim school or college. I hadn't gone that summer, because I was too focused on trying to figure out what was going on inside my head to focus on anything else. But that didn't stop me from finding a way to still swim. It was the summer between junior year and senior year that I found myself falling for Paige McCullers, though I don't think she was falling for me.

My admiration for Paige from middle school and into high school seemed to make my opinion on her biased when we first ran into each other, or well, when I ran into her. Sure I'd spoken to her on occasion around the school, as well as on the middle school swim team, but never had I realised just how she was as a person.

The meeting between us had happened in an aisle of the supermarket, my mum had asked me to stop by there after I had lunch with my friends and without thinking about what I was doing as I walked from aisle to aisle searching for the few things my mum wanted, I collided with Paige, and the expression on her face showed irritation, the small furrow of her brow, and the line drawn across her lips.

"Sorry," I murmured, and the furrow of her brow had deepened, I thought maybe she would have said the simple it's fine but nope, she just shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away. "Well then I'm not sorry," I grumbled, now slightly irritated myself, the Paige I'd been acquaintance with in middle school was most definitely not like this.

"Yeah, but it seems you never are sorry, are you?" she replied and it was at that moment I felt my irritation really set in. What gave her the right to say that to me and what did she mean by it? But before I could ask her, she'd rounded the corner and walked to the checkout, I didn't feel like following her in case something happened, but I did keep looking at her from a fair, watching the way the slight wave of her light auburn hair swung as she lent down to pick something up, and to the way, her smile would light up as she conversed with the check out assistant because finally walking away and out sliding doors.

The way she reacted to me was weird, it made me feel as though something all together had happened, I guess I was thankful that I couldn't see her until we started high school so that was a plus, but I still found myself curious as to why she was like that.

I'd ended up walking around the supermarket after she'd left, in confusion, only stopping where I knew a product was, to pull it off the self and into my basket. I'd stood in the queue of the checkout, staring at the cashier that had served Paige and found myself wondering what she thought of the smile Paige had given her, and what it would be like on the receiving end of that smile.

The first week of the holidays had gone by quickly and suddenly I found myself standing in front of the church, ready to help out my mum and a few other people that volunteered there. The church always held a sort of vacation care to children whose parents worked a lot in the city, and they always needed a few people to help look after the kids and to plan activities that would be enjoyable. This was also a good way for me to get practice before I'd hopefully head off to volunteer in Haiti in a few summers.

From outside the door of the church, the rumble of cheerful voices echoed one after the over, off walls and windows. It was a nice feeling knowing that the children and adults inside were at least as excited about the events and most likely activities that would welcome them here on their first day.

You'd think that most of the kids here would actually be from Rosewood, but it didn't appear to be the case, I'd heard stories from mum over the years saying how the children all came from towns minutes and sometimes hours from here, so that the children would get a new experience and hopefully make friends from other parts of the state, while their parents worked.

The door to the church swung open, as I'd reached my hand up to pull the handle, and in front of me stood a small girl that looked like a porcelain doll, her blonde hair filled with springs of perfect curls and sky blue eyes against a flawless pale face. The girl looked to be about ten and for some reason reminded me a lot of Ali, though that was most likely just because of her appearance.

"Get out of my way," came her high pitched voice, as she tried to push her way past me. "I'm not staying in a dumb town, with dumb people." Boy was I wrong, this girl definitely seemed to be a mini Alison.

I slipped out of her way, and let my gaze follow her to where she had now plonked herself down onto a chipped wooden bench, arms folded and feet tapping. Normally my instincts would have kicked in and I'd have gone to try and reason with the girl, but right now I just wanted to get into the church and get to work.

I'd just slipped through the door when a woman came hurriedly my way, "oh, you didn't happen to see my daughter, did you? She's not really in the mood for this type of thing, but she'll see that once she makes a few friends it'll be fun."

I smiled towards the woman, "yeah I did, she's sitting on one of the benches outside, and I'm sure that will happen eventually." She didn't say another word, and just smiled her thanks before heading out into the morning light. I turned around and began heading down between the mass of children and into the noise.

Everyone had begun to settle as the parents left and the children became more accustomed to everyone around them. The young girl from earlier sat at a table with four others, seemingly controlling them as they did simple crafts. Looking at them they reminded me of my friends and I, and how we must have appeared to the people around us. The cheerful chatter from earlier had lost its earlier buzz and now just seemed like a hum that filled in the silence of the room.

Drifting my eyes away from the tablet the young blonde sat I let my eyes travel around the room crossing from table to table, trying to familiarise myself with faces since I'd be working with this group of kids for most of the summer holidays. The children all varied in ages, ranging from 6-12 and seemed to have found areas they fitted into rather quickly, as many young kids seemed to do quickly.

As my eyes hit the last table, near the centre of the chapel I found my eyes trailing to a figure that loomed in the back, but not just any figure, one that seemed to turn my mood upside down in the matter of a second.

Paige. I still hadn't gotten what she'd said at the supermarket out of my mind. I couldn't figure out what I'd done to her during middle school that caused that much harshness to fall from her lips. A sound came from the front of the church, where Pastor Ted held a microphone to welcome everyone and drew my eyes away from her, and releasing a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"Welcome to the balls of energy I can see sitting around the tables, the volunteers standing off to the sides, and to the people who look as though they would rather be anywhere but here, sorry to you guys though, you're stuck with us," he gave a wink at the end of his words. This is what I loved about Pastor Ted, he always seemed to put a little joke in every now and then with what he was saying, even if it wasn't entirely funny.

Pastor Ted then began to ramble on about activities that have been planned, and my eyes once again drifted towards Paige, her eyes fixed squarely on Pastor Ted, nodding as if to make a mental note of what would be happening within the next six weeks. As if feeling my eyes lingering on her, she let her gaze fall from him and darted her head around the room until hers locked with mine, and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown, casting a glare towards me.

Darting my eyes away I started to listen to what Pastor Ted was saying, "... and for our final activity which will run from Monday - Friday will be swimming," a smile grew on my face as I thought of about that, teaching the kids, while some only a few years younger than myself, how to smile. "Now I think I have a few people in mind to help out with that," casting his eyes into the crowd they landed on a few people, until his gaze fell on me, and he looked down towards his notes.

"We actually have four people who have some experience in swimming, they would be, Mikayla Lim, Emily Fields," Pastor Ted once again cast his eyes in each of our directions and smiled, "Lily Jewel, and Paige McCullers."

The last name struck me hard, Paige. I had to put up with Paige for six weeks, in a closed environment, and I still had no idea what her problem with me was. She'd seemed so lively in middle school but now, looking at her standing on the other side of the room her face seemed more withdrawn and emotionless, as though something had truly ruined her smiley self.

Pastor Ted had now finished his talk to everyone and was heading off the stage, a piece of paper in his hand with what I guessed was the the roster for the weeks to come. I slowly wandered over, as the soft voices of children and adults filled the room and glanced at the roster, which didn't have specific people categorised into courses it was easy to let your eyes wander the room and know who would be doing what.

Today was marked as the introduction, which I guess was both for the children as well as us, with the other activities starting tomorrow morning. Different activities fell on the same time slot, and were marked with different ages, tomorrow, being Monday, we would start with the 6 and 7-year-olds swimming as they were a small number of children in those age ranges, which would mainly consist of us playing games in the water, and teaching them to swim. Then progressing each day with 8-9-year-olds on Tuesday, and all the way up to 12-year-olds being on Friday. It seemed easy enough and enjoyable.

The day seemed to be progressing quickly, as we all got to know the kids and volunteers around us. I found out throughout the day that the young girl who looked so similar to Alison, was a nervous girl, who had never had the experience of being away from home. Her name was Amalie, and once she opened up had a beautifully unique personality, so unlike Ali and my earlier prediction about her. The girls she was sitting with were all from different parts of Pennsylvania, I learnt from sitting with them that they were all in the same boat as Amalie, and that's why they seemed to fit together as a group so easily. Each girl was nervous and worried about the transition from home to here but was excited about the possibilities of making new friends and having a new experience.

I spent a long time sitting with them, learning little things about each girl, I learnt that Sophia, a short, slightly plump girl with narrow glasses that drew attention to her pale ice blue eyes, was interested in the creative activities we had to offer, as she loved getting her hands messy with glue or having her head deep in the clouds of her imagination. Marlie, a tall, slender girl with dark hair, that seemed to fall flawlessly down her back, was extremely interested in burying her head in the books she had brought with her, which according to her, filled one suitcase alone. Melissa, mainly known as Lissa, had pale skin similar to Amalie, and was quiet and seemed to stick with herself, and her inner thoughts, or talked to her best friend Rose, a muscular built girl, who seemed so full of energy and ready to burst into a run, or something physical at any moment, they were like the Ying-yang of friendship.

The humming of the children started to quiet quickly, and I stood up from where I sat with the girls and excused myself to prepare for what was to happen next. Pastor Ted and my mum stood near the microphone waiting for the noise to die down to a reasonable level.

My mum helps the microphone and started speaking, shyly at first before her charisma and confidence finally hit her words. "We're about to go on a tour of where you will be staying for the next six weeks. There are eight different cabins all with four large bedrooms, each room holding eight bunks in them and two small rooms with bunks in it for your cabin leaders, one for our younger volunteers, and one for our adult volunteers."

"Each cabin has letters on the front, which you can use to create your own team name, which will have points added to it by how you participate and how well you go in some of the challenges we put you through, regarding age levels of course," the microphone was then passed to Pastor Ted and he began assigning leaders to each age group and cabin. It wasn't a shock to see that we had been grouped by the activities we had been assigned. Meaning not only was I stuck with Paige during swimming but also at night in a small confined cabin.

Looking around I let my gaze fall on Paige again and saw her eyes were already on me, she was sending my way sent shivers down my back, that scared me a little. I also didn't want to admit this both to myself and to Paige, but her face didn't deserve to be furrowed so tightly, it took away the beauty that was so unique to Paige. Flicking my eyes away from a little too quickly I listened to what was happening next and stared into space until the room started to move, with children standing and finding their cabin leaders.

I was surprised when Amalie and the other girls walked up to me grinning, "well seems we have you as one of our team leaders," Amalie grinned, seemingly contagious as I too felt my lips turn upward, before my eyes narrowed at the sound of a voice behind me.

"Let's head off towards the dorm then, so you guys can settle in," the familiar voice was calming and worrying at the same time. I turned around and glanced at Paige who just smiled, a surprisingly genuine smile, but who knew what was going on in Paige's mind.

I returned the smile casually, and gave a nod, turning to the girls, and told them to follow Paige and I to the cabin, my guess was that Mikayla and Lily were leading the other 12-year-olds to the cabin and would be starting to get them settled by the time we arrived.

Chatter between the girls, kept bringing me in, though it didn't seem Paige was overly interested in what they were saying, she was still smiling, but stuck in a world where her brows were furrowed and weight seemed to be bringing her shoulders down.

We made it to the cabin and watched the girls run inside to call 'dibs' on the beds they wanted, or what beds were available. Casting a sideways glance at Paige I noticed that her smile had vanished and was replaced by a look that simply read, leave me alone.

Walking away from her slowly, I couldn't help but glance back and see her expression changed, to something so glum, it made my heart ache.

 **Don't forget to follow and review this story! I love hearing your feedback!**


	2. And So It Begins

**Thanks everyone who enjoyed the first chapter and left kind reviews for me, it makes writing this story far more worth it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, with a little sneak at Paige's POV and what she feels towards Emily. SPDL**

As I entered the cabin, the squeals and giggles of young voices filled my ears and I seemingly forgot the look on Paige's face as I walked down to the small room that would be hers and mine for the next six weeks. Unconsciously I threw myself onto the bottom bunk, not caring to glance around too much and closed my eyes, trying to think of why Paige seemed to dislike me so much.

I'd always been nice to her, or so I thought anyway, on the swim team I'd always smile at her, or cast a casual wave in her direction and cheered her on during meets, and seemed to always get one in return. Maybe she somehow knew about me, that I wasn't so straight and it made her loathe me, but then again, it couldn't be that, how could anyone see me as gay if I didn't know for sure myself who or what I was deep down.

Blindly I reached for the pillow that lay on top of my bed, and pulled in down to my face. Recklessly wishing I knew what had caused such harshness towards me in Paige's mind. I don't know how long I'd been laying like that, with my head buried in the pillow and my legs limply dangling off the side of the single bed, when I heard the door open and close softly and a bag drop to the floor.

Lifting the pillow slightly, I glanced out into the room, which seemed too bright for my eyes that had just been surrounded by darkness, and caught sight of Paige's back, along with her chestnut hair, that seemed trapped in the worlds tightest ponytail.

Without any sudden warning Paige had turned and was glaring at me, the same expression she'd had when we'd both been standing outside, and let out a low angry grunt, before she unzipped her duffel bag, grabbed a handful of clothes and headed to get changed.

Removing the pillow away from my face fully, I took a quick peak at my phone and frowned, it was 4:30 in the afternoon, it seemed as though time had escaped me, and that it was almost time for dinner. Unlike Paige I didn't feel the need to grab a change on clothes, it was dinner after all and would probably be followed by a game of murder in the dark or spotlight anyway.

Sitting up, and sliding of the bed onto my feet was a little difficult, as my legs were shaky from their lack of movement. It was easy for me to find my footing however and slowly walk to the cafeteria type room they was situated on the grounds between the cabins. It was relatively large, to fit the 200 odd children that were here, and was organised enough to have tables set up for each cabin area, as throughout the next six weeks rivalries would most likely arise between the different cabins as challenges got tougher.

The harder challengers, were set as a goal for the older kids, where the younger one had more of an egg and spoon race feel to them. As well as the point system for the younger ones being slightly different to those in double digits.

With the quietness of this area, I hardly even noticed the sounds of sizzling coming from the kitchen, meaning someone had started to prepare dinner for everyone. Following the noise I wasn't surprised to find my mum, tongs deep in sausages and burger patties as she settled them on to the hot plate to cook.

Hearing me enter she smiled and offered me a spatula which I accepted, as I knew it'd be hard for her to feed everyone if she were the lone cook. We stood in silence for a while as we turned and flipped the food as we waited for it to cook, it didn't take long for everything to be almost finished, as we added more and more until the hot plate was completely covered with food.

It was weird being quiet around mum in a kitchen, because she was always the one filling in the silence but now it seemed she was so deep in trying to get everything right that words were something she couldn't form.

Most of the food had been plated and was ready to be taken out when noise began to erupt in the main cafeteria area as all the kids started to cluster in and find their seats. Leaving my mum as she finished the last couple flips and turns I headed to where the younger volunteers would be sitting and noticed that name tags had been set up, and had an age group written in small print beside them, oddly enough, it made the whole thing seemed more organised, especially with the older volunteers arranged near the door, in case any of the kids felt the need to run off.

Hands full of platters of food I glanced around the room, and Paige was standing off to one side, her eyes focusing on one of the tables casually, a pleasant smile placed on her lips, she needed to smile like that more.

Paige's POV

It's weird how your mood can change in a matter of seconds, or from the presence of a particular person. Everything seemed great this morning when I arrived to volunteer, that was until I noticed her standing there, with her dark eyes on me, and a look that unsettles me more than I'd like to admit, a look that caught me off guard at just hey gentle it was. Emily Fields was definitely a mystery on most parts, though I knew nothing would change my opinion on her, not with her choice of friends in the past.

When I look at her all I see is her behaviour when she was with Alison. Alison the one person who seemed to control my life from the start of Middle School, and the one person who seemed to notice who I was, before even I realised it. I still didn't know who I was, which made my mind always find ways to escape the prospect of who I was becoming, and those moments scared me. But it wasn't only those moments that scared me, what scared me more was when I saw myself drawn to aspects of the same sex, of things that seemed to go against what I had grown up around, and I couldn't control the way my eyes would trail.

Standing in the cafeteria with kids giggling and goofing around seemed to put that part of me at ease though, with how energetic they all were, and while I was only a few years older than most, it made me miss the freedom that those years had given me, though I think maybe I was just ageing a bit before my time.

From the corner of my eye I watched someone as they stepped out of the kitchen, hands filled with plates, and it seemed they were struggling. The table set up for the food seemed too far away for them to make it, without an accident happening. I started walking walking towards them, ready to offer my help, a genuinely calm smile on my face. I stopped, stood about a half a foot away from the person until I realised who they were.

Emily.

I couldn't just stop now though, it would make me seem like an ass in front of the kids, so keeping the smile on my face and keeping my voice even I forced out, "Here, let me give you a hand with those, it seems like you're struggling a little bit." Carefully I took two of the plates from her arms, and glanced up to see her smiling at me, and oh was it a smile, one that I myself wish I could muster up.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have made it to the table, without a stumble," as she spoke her cheeks flushed, though I couldn't figure out why.

Quickly I nodded before making my way across the room and placed the two plates on the table, before turning away from Emily and walking back to the corner I had been in before spotting her distress. I know it was a jerk of me to do this, but I just didn't want to be near her, I already had to spend every night with her for six weeks in an enclosed space, and swim with her during the weekdays.

Emily's POV

I couldn't get my head around it, Paige had helped me, in a way that seemed so genuine and polite and then walked off, back into her little box. It was one thing to help, but another to rudely walk off without uttering another word. I felt the need to get to the bottom of this, and I had six weeks to do.

Mum was bringing the last plate of sausages out, as well as what I guessed was bag of bread to go with tonight's meal. As she neared the table I nodded and smiled before heading off towards the volunteers table and sat, right opposite Paige. Her way of acknowledging me was by her forehead wrinkling and her eyes wondering in varying directions to keep away from me.

Once everyone was seated and the children were told to go grab there dinner, it became a free for all, not in a bad way, there were no fights, or much pushing and shoving, it just seemed to be all hands in at once not caring about what they were taking. As quickly as the free for all had started it had settled again, as the sounds of voices were replaced by chewing, drinking and swallowing.

As they enjoyed there meals we all gradually got up and collected ours as well, dropping back into our seats and enjoyed the simple meal we were all eating. Once the food had been served the evening seemed to have run its course, with bellies being filled tables cleared off, and games filling the them in exchange; from drawing, to connect four, monopoly or just simple games outside as an option.

I'd been sitting on the step outside watching the sky transform from its array of vibrant colours into one solid colour, when Amalie and Lissa bounced outside dragging Paige in toe, wide grins adorning their faces.

"Could we play a game of Spotlight? You, Paige, Amalie and the rest of us?" Lissa asked slightly shy, as I glanced behind her and noticed Marlie, Rose and Sophia standing huddled together close by, eyeing the other girls.

Laughing, I nodded my head, "Sure, why not, what's the worst that could happen?" The other three girls ran over and burst into giggles of excitement. "First thing though, who's up first?"

Rose looking bold grinned at Paige, who seemed in a spot where she could hardly argue with.

"Fine, I'll go first, but remember first one found is up next," the grin Paige had on her face matched so similarly to the young girls around us. "I'll quickly grab a flashlight from inside, while I'm in there you'd all better start hiding, because once I've found one I'm after you. Oh and the cabins are the boundaries no going past them!"

The aura that Paige seemed to be casting off made everything felt so light and joyful as we all ran off in similar directions while she turned and went back into the cafeteria. The younger girls seemed to have a plan, and I didn't want to disrupt it so slipped away and went in search of a spot Paige would surely not think to look.

While it was dark, there was still enough light in areas to see where you were going, and somehow I'd made a loop to the cabin right beside the cafeteria, walking behind it I found that there was a little door that must have lead to a storage room, and which thankfully was unlocked. Peaking in I noticed that there was enough room to sit behind the door and not be squished if someone were to open it and peak in.

Crouching down, I giggled softly as I heard Paige leave yelling, "I'm coming for you guys!" Followed by the sound of feet jogging in the opposite direction, and everything went quiet, excluding the hum of voices coming from the cafeteria itself. Laying my head against the wall I closed my eyes and listened out for any noise, which didn't take too long.

Paige's POV

Leaving the cafeteria I jogged in a random direction, hoping that luck might have its way with me and I stumbled across one of the girls, it didn't take long before I'd hit one of the cabins and changed my course of direction, scanning the flashlight in various areas hoping I'd see something and slowed my jogging to a casual walk.

About ten minutes later, having passed five of the cabins, my light caught sight of a figure crouched low behind a very large bush with a foot slightly exposed, as I got a bit closer I laughed, because not only had I found one but hidden behind the bush were the younger girls, who let out a line of oh's and damns realising they'd be caught, flashing my light in the direction of the girl I'd first seen I grinned, "well seems you're up next, Rose, once we find Emily that is." Rose didn't seem to mind though, and picked herself up before preparing to begin her search for Emily.

As the other girls stood I passed a flashlight to share between them and they set off following the path that stayed in front of the cabins. Deciding it was best to have eyes in many places I started to search the back of the cabins, my eyes darting into areas that would appear as a good hiding spot. Once I hit the last cabin I scanned around it and noticed that it had a storage room which was unlike the others, twisting the doorknob I let out a soft chuckle when it turned.

Making sure to turn off my flashlight I opened it slowly and walked inside, making sure to leave it open to cast some light in, what surprised me when I entered however was the way Emily was sitting, clearly having fallen asleep from waiting to be found. A soft smile was on her lips, and she seemed so at peace, though I knew I had to wake her, thankfully I didn't have to do the job as in ran the girls, their flashlight blaring and voices high.

"Emily, we found you!" They chanted causing her to wake abruptly and blush nervously.

"Yeah, yeah you did..." she yawned, "good job guys. So who's catcher next?"

Rose raised her hand, and left the room saying she'd count to fifty and we'd all better have found great hiding spots. The evening seemed to progress this way until everyone was exhausted, and we headed off with many of the others to the cabin to get some rest.

Once Emily and I had entered our cabin the energy seemed to be very positive, and I realised it was coming from Emily. As we both climbed into bed I heard Emily yawn and mumble tiredly, "Tonight was fun," the smile in her voice was highly noticeable, and made me wonder why I felt the need to despise her so much, she hadn't caused the pain in my life, and was actually one person who over time had always smiled at me, or cast a nice gesture my way. She couldn't help that one of her friends, well ex friends, was a bully.

 **Don't forget to review guys! Love you's x**


	3. Paigey

**Hope you guys enjoy this update x I really like some of the content in this chapter! You get to see a little bit more of Paige's past and get a bit more of an understanding of who she in as a character. Don't forget to review, because it's much appreciated and keeps this story going. SPDL**

Paige's POV

Getting to sleep that night was hard, it normally didn't take me long; even during middle school with all the Alison bullshit that was going on. Tossing from one side to the other seemed to do nothing to help, just seemed to make my body more restless. Below me I could hear the gentle breathing of Emily, and it seemed to settle me a little; although I still couldn't fall asleep.

It was nights like these that the memories seemed to always resurface and the hollow pain in my chest would return. I hated when it happened but my mind and body couldn't overpower the force of he memories and stop them from surfacing,

 _I had been sitting outside, under an old tree, soaking in the atmosphere of the changing seasons, as the leaves of the trees in the distance began to break away and drift aimlessly towards their grassy grave. It would have been the perfect scene, had Alison not noticed me there, leaving Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna to come torment me._

 _Casting her gloomy shadow over me, I looked up, trying to keep a strong charisma about myself, under such a hideous gaze. Behind her, I noticed Emily smile at me and cast a casual wave my way, though for some reason at the time I took it negatively, thinking she was teasing me from a distance as Alison began to have at me._

 _"Eyes up here, Paigey," she smirked, her voice sounding shrill. "Wouldn't want anyone to know who you are deep down, how you're just a low life, and can't help my let your gaze follow others around, especially little Emily over there. Is it the tanned skin that gets you, Paigey, or is it that you're just so pathetic she'll never notice you, as a friend or anything else?"_

 _Staring up at her emotionlessly I didn't say a word, just let her keep going, repeating things over and over, as her words slowly ate away at the walls I'd build up to protect myself, but it was until she snickered her next remark that my walls had come crumbling down._

 _"Should I call Emily over to see just how pathetic you are, to show her that you want to get down on your hands and knees and beg her to like you? Is that what you want Paigey?"_

 _I'd had enough. Rage had engulfed me and I did something I haven't done since, I shot up from my spot and let my fist hit her face, there was a crunch and then blood and it was my turn to smirk. The noise that came out of her lips seemed to fit her perfectly, pure animal._

Some how this memory had changed, as I suddenly felt air ruffling my hair and clothes, I didn't recall this happening on the day, and then bang, pain hit my body and I jolted out of my haze. Opening my eyes to the darkness I had some how lost sense of where I was, with my back laying achingly on the floor and my hands bent to cover the pained look on my face. There was a small noise to my right and I shot up quickly, groaning in pain.

"Are you okay, Paige?" Emily's yawned, her words filled with sleep, as she pulled the covers back and grabbed her phone, shining it lazily around the room until it landed on me. In this dim light I watched her eyes changed from tired to concerned as she slipped out of bed and sat on the floor next to me. She placed her hand on my arm lightly and I winced, both from pain and the sudden contact. I didn't know what to do or say so I just sat there, my head in my hands waiting for whatever she had to say next. "Do you toss a lot in your sleep?"

It was easier to lie to her about why I'd fallen from the bunk then to tell her that I had basically blacked out and did know what I was doing. Looking up at her embarrassed, running my fingers loosely through my hair, I mumbled, "I rolled out in my sleep, I'm not used to sleeping so high up, or in such a small bed."

The look on Emily's face changed to a slight frown, and for some reason I felt she might've known I was lying, but then her face softened and doing a seemingly Emily thing wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. It was a weird feeling, I'd never had someone hold me like that, especially since friends were something that I'd never really had. It was slightly embarrassing, but I let her do it, I wanted to try and make things right in some ways, and if it had to work like this, with touchy, emotional Emily, so be it.

Emily POV

Hugging her some how I felt a hidden pain inside her, and my heart started to ache. I'd realised something in this hug, Paige was hiding something emotional in her, and while I didn't know what it was, I kind of wanted to find out.

Pulling away from her my eyes welled with tears and I smiled sadly at her, "Paige, are you sure you're okay?"

Her eyes lifted to mine, looking so hollow and broken in the evening light, letting in a deep breath, I watched her lower her head before shaking it.

It was weird how, even a day in the presence of someone could change your attitude toward them, I could tell that Paige had so many inner wars with herself, from something in her past and things that affected her in the present, I just hoped she could find a way to deal with the past, which didn't result in her falling from the top bunk again.

Placing my hand on her arms softly, I ran my fingers up and down trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine without conveying anything. Her body seemed to shake as I guessed she began crying, pulling her tightly against me once more I let my right hand smooth her, running it from the top of her head to the end of her hair, and repeating.

Fighting back my own tears I let words form and fall from my lips, "it's okay not to be okay, you don't have to be happy all the time, all that matters is that you don't let it become so overbearing that it secretly runs your life. I know that I'm not someone who you'd openly like to let into your little world Paige, but I'd like to put whatever happened in the past behind us, and try and work forward to at least a mutual agreement."

I didn't say anything again after that, just let my hand continue soothing her, and kept my breath even. It took a while but slowly she stopped crying, but what I wasn't expecting was when I pulled back to look at her face, was that her eyes were closed and her breathing had become even; deep in the haze of sleep.

I smiled as I looked down at her, she looked so innocent deep in sleep, a small smile on her lips, though her eyes were puffy from the tears she'd cried not too long before. I didn't want to move her, or myself in case I woke her, so I stayed there, staring at the sleepy girl beside me until I joined her in sleep.

Waking up on the second morning of activities was rough, my back and neck were aching and I just felt stiff, but it was worth it. Turning my head I saw that Paige hadn't moved, her head still lay on my shoulder, and I tried hard not to giggle at how peaceful she looked.

With my phone laying silent on the floor beside Paige, I reached over carefully to check it. The brightness of the screen blinding me as I read the time, 5:30 am. Glancing at Paige I realised I should get up, mustering up some strength I realised I could probably pick her up and lay her on the bottom bunk as I got ready for a quick run to prepare myself for the day, and loosen my muscles before swimming started.

Preparing myself, I squatted down in front of Paige, slipped my right arm under Paige's legs and my left securely on my back, readying myself to lift her and walk to the bed which wasn't too far away. Lifting with stiff muscles wasn't really a good thing to do, but I wanted Paige to wake up with at least some of that stiffness released.

Lifting up from my squat Paige seemed to fall perfectly into my grip, and careful not to wake her I walked slowly to the bunk, and laid her gently on the bed. I didn't bother covering her with the blanket as the room was already quite warm from the early summer heat.

Hurrying over to my bag, I searched for a running tank and shorts that I'd packed, and not bothering to leave the room to changed, slid out of my pyjamas and quickly into my running gear and roughly slipping my feet into my runners.

Standing at the door ready to leave I glanced at Paige, still deep in slumber and smiled, before quietly leaving the room careful not to close the door to loud as I left.

Once out of there, I slowly walked quietly past all the other rooms and out the front cabin door into the barely there light of the morning. Plugging in my headphones and picking a song, I slowly picking up speed and settling on a slow jog, 'Starving' by Hailee Steinfeld blaring in my ears.

Everything seemed so refreshing, the trudge of my feet on the ground, the way my hair was moving in the breeze, because I'd been too lazy to tie it up. Running like swimming always cleared my head and let me feel free. It was something that I loved doing, and always found time to do, either in the morning or evening when I needed to burn off energy. It was an escape, and something that made me feel free.

I don't know how long I'd been out there running, but by the time I got back near the cabins the sky was blue, and the heat had been picking up. Walking back into the cabin, the rooms were still silent, creeping down the hall I made it to mine and Paige's room and opened the door a little hurriedly, not realising she was still asleep when I entered.

Paige POV

A sudden noise startled me awake. Jumping up I hit my head on something above me and wondered what it was, before realising that Emily had somehow placed me on the bottom bunk. Whipping my head around rapidly I looked towards the door and with sleepy eyes only saw a figure until finally they focused and I saw Emily, wearing running gear and sweaty.

Panting lightly Emily smiled apologetically, "s-sorry, thought you would have been awake, didn't mean to wake you! Is your head okay?"

All I did was nod and slid off of her bed, my body slightly stiff. I didn't remember anything about last night apart from crying against Emily, had I cried myself to sleep?

Walking to her bag Emily crouched down and grabbed a change of clothes, and what seemed to be her swimsuit, "I'm just going to shower quickly," she said softly, smiling, before she left the room.

Everything went and I stood in the middle of the room for a few moments, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do, before realising I should get dressed. Walking slowly over towards my bag on the floor, and searched around for my swimsuit, some shorts and a loose tank top. Standing I removed my pyjamas and underwear before pulling on my swimsuit and putting my clothes over the top, before quickly packing a smaller bag with a towel and clean underwear.

Opening the blinds to light up the room I slid down one of the walls, crossed my legs and closed my eyes, letting my breath fall evenly in and out of my lips. It was a morning ritual of mine to meditate, it relaxed me, cleared my head and let the new day start calmly, pushing all the bad thoughts from my mind.

Emily's POV

The showers in the cabins were small, but did the job. Standing beneath the gentle stream of water, I cleared my mind, and let any evidence I'd been for a run, trickle down the drain. I was excited about the plans for the day, excited to jump into the water and help the younger kids have a great time.

I didn't stay in the shower long, as I wanted to get out before a flood of 12 year olds crowded the area. Turning the taps off I stepped out and grabbed my towel, drying myself, careful to dry everywhere because otherwise it would take ages to get my swimsuit on over wet skin.

Once dry enough I shimmied into my swimsuit before putting my loose shorts and t-shirt over the top. I kept my mind positive about the outcomes of the day.

The morning had kickstarted quickly once I left the shower room, the voiced of kids had begun to fill rooms and halls, excited about the prospect of a new day. Now with everyone ready and sitting in the cafeteria, with toast, cereal or just a simple piece of fruit, the energy in the room was more energetic than at the church, if that were possible.

Each age group knew what they were doing today, and scanning the room you could see the youngest kids wearing swimmers and carrying a large bag, most likely holding a towel and spare change of clothes for once they'd finished swimming.

Amalie and the girls, were all prepared in runners and protective clothes ready for a bush walk, which would take up most of their day and probably leave them exhausted at the end of it. It was great to see all the kids whatever age excited for the day, even us volunteers were excited, as I noticed large smiles on many faces, including Paige's.

Once everyone had eaten, the kids were asked to stand in their groups for the day and prepare to set off on their little adventures. Walking over to stand in front of the kids going swimming I could see the joy on all their little faces. Mikayla and Lily stood at the front already, seeming to pump the small group kids up for the task ahead. Paige slowly walked towards us all, a shy smile on her face to begin with before it was replaced with a look of power and some excitement.

Waiting for out group to be able to go, we made sure the kids were all prepared for what we were doing. Mikayla looking out over them on grinned, "I hope you guys are excited for the games and activities with have planned for you, because if you're not, well... we may have to throw you into the pool to get you excited!"

Being in her mid 20's Mikayla held the look of a sophisticated woman, while still holding a playful edge to herself, it was nice to know that she could get excited about the small things just as anyone half her age would. Lily on the other hand, was more or a rule follower than playful, she was in her early 30's and while beautiful was kind of scary when it came to certain things, I remember when I was younger, I ran on the outside of a pool excited to get in and she made me walk around it several times to get the point of 'no running'.

With the kids more excited than before we started to head off, making sure they were all careful as we crossed to road onto the school grounds and into the big building that housed the pool. The energy in the room lifted as we told the kids to sit down on the bleachers and place their bags underneath them, so we could get the ready for the water.

Standing up the front with the other girls we smiled and introduced ourselves and explained our plans to the kids.

"We're going to start off with a few games to figure it how well you can all swim, but don't worry we'll all be in the pool with you if you feel you can't do very much, well then split you into groups ranging from beginner to intermediate," Lily began smiling up at them all.

"When we split you up, you'll age two of us working with each group, Paige and Emily with the beginners and Lily and myself with the intermediate," Mikayla continued.

The kids eager to just get in the water were nodding and saying soft mhmm's as the older women spoke.

"Now you all need to get ready for the water, swimming caps, googles, swimmers on. I can see most of you have your swimmers but we need the other things too, if you don't have a swim cap we've got spares and will help you put it on," Paige said lightly. "Please guys let's get ready so we can have a fun day!" her light voice turned into a cheer.

Standing we watched as Lily walked to the change room door waiting to step inside with those not already dressed, while, Paige, Mikayla and I help the others with their swim caps and googles, before telling them to take another seat and wait for everyone else to come out. The three of us then quickly removed out over clothes as we waited for Lily to emerge with the other kids.

Once they were all out, we helped them with their swim caps and googles as we had the others before putting our own on and getting ready to slip into the water. Standing up the front again, I prepared myself to speak to them.

"Okay, are you ready to slide into the water guys?" I asked my voice trembling slightly, a courses of the word yes filling the seemingly silent stadium. Smiling I said a bit brighter, "well then we don't want to keep you all waiting then do we? Let's all stand up and head towards the shallow end."

The shuffling of feet could be heard as they all stood and began to walk with the rest of us down the the shallowest end of the pool, around it we had kick boards, floaties, and noodles, in case anyone needed them and for activities later in the day.

Standing just in front of the stairs Paige and I were ready to step in, telling the kids to wait until we were in the water before, carefully one at a time they entered the water, followed by Mikayla and Lily once everyone was in.

The splashing that could be heard reminded me of when I was their age and the water just felt so safe to me, even though it had so many dangers.

"Okay everyone, stand with your backs against the pool wall, and wait for Paige to give you a fruit name, were playing fruit salad," Mikayla said with a wink, as the kids squeaked and giggled with joy. Paige stood in the middle having given half the kids a name, before finally reaching the end.

"Does everyone know their name?" I asked playfully, who was followed by a chorus of yep's and nods. "Okay get ready then! You have to swim to where Lily and I are standing okay? After the first three fruits we'll start added to the jam pot. Ready! Apples!" I grinned, as I watched the group of kids who had been given apple swim towards me, their strokes uneven, sloppy but adorable.

They all reached us and slowly made their way back to their original spots, before Mikayla called out the next fruit and it went on until there was only one remaining, and was then followed by a pool variation of octopus, and a few playful races.

Paige's POV

The water felt so good against my skin, and the sounds of the kids as they had fun made me smile like a crazy woman. It was great watching them good around and do new things. The game part of everything had ended and with the kids back against the starting wall it was time to split them into the two groups.

Glancing around I saw that Emily was smiling, and ready to get into the teaching aspect of the day, she was crouched in the water so that her shoulders were covered and looked happy.

Lily now standing at the front began to tell the children their swimming groups, which they would be using for the next 6 weeks, at the end of the session we would make sure to write the names of each kid under their group in case they forgot.

Moving towards Emily I stood beside her, and waiting for the beginner kids to come towards us. We would be using the shallow end, while Mikayla and Lily would be taking their more advanced kids in a little deeper.

Watching as they began to smile over to us I saw Emily shoot up from her crouching position and getting ready for action. "Okay guys," she began, her soft voice filled with confidence. "I want you all to grab a kick board and stand back at the wall for me."

Obliging they walked and grabbed one before waiting for the next instruction. It was my turn now, "okay, so I want you guys to swim using the kick boards to this black line you see on the pool floor, as you swim I want you to take one arm off the kick board, out it back on and the take the other off, while kicking and do the same until you get to the line I was telling you all about. Ready. Go!"

The sound of rough splashes filled the room, and some confused noises escaped lips as they tried to figure out how to stop the board from moving as they swam. They looked so cute doing it, and once they reached the black line I let Emily speak again.

We took turns telling them different things we wanted them to do while they swam, like holding their breath underwater, as they did four strokes before turning their heads to breathe and continuing again. It didn't take long for them to get the hang of what we were teaching and voices filled with joy erupted after each stop.

For 6 and 7 year olds they were doing great and when it came time to wrap up the looks on their faces blew nearly all of us away, they were so happy and so full of joy at some of their minor and major accomplishments that it set us volunteers into smiles and grins as well.

In the change rooms as we all dried and changed, I realised I was zoning out on and off, worried of what someone might say had they notice the small marks on my stomach. I must have zoned out so much that Emily had tried to talk to me, repeatedly, and I hadn't reacted. With her hand waving in my face I looked at her, and the next thing that came from her mouth scared me.

"Are you okay, Paigey?"

 **OMG WHAT WILL PAIGE DO NEXT GUYS! Hopefully she said it on accident! Tell me what you think of this chapter x SPDL if you have any ideas that you would like placed into the story feel free to say them in a review or to inbox me them. Love you all**


	4. Bitch Uncovered

**Hey guys! here's another chapter for you all ;) so my posting of this story may vary a lot since I've just started University and barely have any free time to write. But I will keep this going! However long it takes me! On this side note I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit shorter than my other ones as I didn't want to ramble too long over repetitive parts from the previous chapter please review and do all the other good stuff! Love you all! SPDL xx**

Emily's POV

The look of horror on Paige's face told me I'd said something wrong. Standing in a room full of half naked people, seemed like a stupid place to ask what I'd done, so focusing on dressing I glanced at Paige occasionally, scared of what might happen if I said another word.

Once dressed, I waited outside ready to head back to the cabin area, and get the kids settled for some lunch and a little free choice afterwards. Paige was the last to come up, a clouded look in her eyes, as it seemed her body was working in overdrive to get through whatever was happening in her mind. I didn't understand what had gone wrong, all I did was call her a nickname I remember Alison telling me she loved, maybe I was remembering that wrong.

I'd just finished a training session for swimming, and was getting ready to meet up with the girls at The Brew so we could head out shopping. I wasn't expecting to see her standing there, practically looming over Paige, which seemed odd but didn't ring any bells for me.

Alison seemed to be talking to Paige in a sort of quick harsh tone, though I could have imagined that, walking closer to them it seemed there conversation was dying down, trying to listen in the only word I could pick up from them was 'Paigey' who he'd I guess was some sort of nickname she'd given Paige, though I hadn't realised the significance of it.

Glancing up Paige lowered her head when she saw me, and muttered an excuse to leave, grabbing her bag quickly before darting out of the room. Casting my eyes to Ali I tilted my head questioningly.

"What was that all about?" I said, a little sternly than I should have.

"What do you mean?" Alison said in a seemingly dumbed way.

"The whole 'Paigey' thing, honestly what was with that?" I knew I was repeating words but I didn't care.

"Oh that," Ali said, scratching her head, "it was nothing, just a nickname Paige and I use between us, she loves it, she told me once her dad had used it all the time when she was little so I thought I'd bring it back out in a friendly manner."

Her words seemed believable so I let it slide and started to talk with her about what we were going to do once we left the school grounds. However the mention of Paigey never resurfaced again.

The lunch break didn't seem to last long, and soon the kids were off running around on the grass or sitting in the cafeteria playing games as they had the evening before. I found staring out into space wondering about Paige and what would happen tonight in the cabin and it worried me, since we'd made a small step forward the day before, I didn't even realise I'd been doing so until saw a figure sit down beside me and lean in a little bit.

"Hey, anyone in there?" Amalie asked quietly, waving her hand in front of my face trying to get a response or reaction. "I've been calling out to you for a little while, but you didn't reply."

Lifting my eyes to her I nodded half heartedly. "Yeah I'm in, probably more physically than mentally though," I told her trying to cause a joke. She was two years younger than me after all, I couldn't just say I was fine as I would someone much younger.

Nodding softly she smiled softly. "The bush walk was fun by the way, how was swimming? I bet you had fun in there, right? What was it like? Did the young kids swim well? What did you play?" She began talking fast, probably trying to find the right question to ask to lighten my mood.

All I could do was laugh and place my hand on her arm lightly. "Come on now, Amalie, slow down. Take a breath. You're rambling."

"Sorry," she breathed out slightly less rushed and laughed softly. "Well how was it?"

"It was fine. The younger kids were great, we had a few stragglers but they loved it. I'm not going to tell you what we played because it should be left as a surprise for when you guys come in on Friday."

Nodding she glanced out and looked at the kids goofing around in front of us. "Hey Em, can I call you that?" Nodding in reply to her she smiled and continued. "Well, did you and Paige have a disagreement or something? I mean I'm not trying to be a sticky beak, but I saw the both of you while we were eating lunch acting kind of distant, and I think a few others noticed too. Are you guys friends?"

Her gaze had remained forward the entire time, turning to me as she waited for my reply, I opened my mouth, before closing it quickly, trying to think my words through, not for her but for me. "I'd like to think that we were friends, but I'm not sure, were probably more acquaintances than friends. We went to the same middle school, but honestly I'd like to be friends with her, she's a great person and if I were to be fully honest I used to admire her courage and her resilience to things. She's just brave, and I wish I could do what she does."

There was a rush of footsteps behind us, before a chorus of voices started to yell, "Marls, come on! Let's go play! Please!" They ran down the stairs, basically two at a time before stopping in front of us. The other girls stood there waiting for their friend to stand. Glancing back at me as she stood Amalie set a soft wave and run off with the girls, the chorus of giggles radiating in the air.

Paige's POV

What Emily had said stung, it was a shook to hear a word from my past used so carelessly, I didn't know if she knew about it or not, but it set something inside me, and I knew eventually Emily would find a way to get me to tell her what it was about.

I'd zoned out between the change room and the end of lunch, working on autopilot, staring into space without much reaction to what was going on around me, that was until I overheard Emily talking about sometimes, it took me a minute to realise she was talking about me.

Standing in the doorway of the cafeteria I watched as Emily and Amalie were talking, at first I wasn't picking up the words, focused on the activities going on around me, that was until I picked up on my name, and started to focus on what they were talking about. What I heard I hadn't expected. Emily looked up to me, she thought I was brave, but I thought I was anything but that.

I could hear footsteps coming from behind me so I moved out of the way as four girls, Amalie's friends ran down the stairs and dragged Amalie away from Emily. Now with Emily sitting alone I had to decide what I wanted to do. Did I want to sit down with her and talk or did I want to wait until this evening, when no one could hear whatever was said between us.

I took the cowards way out. I couldn't face her right now, I didn't even know what I wanted to say, 'oh hey Emily, did Alison tell you about my nickname? Because if she did, did you know she was bullying me too?' God what was I meant to do 'this evening?

Walking back into the cafeteria I headed to the storage cupboard that held sports gear, like basketballs, soccer balls, but the only thing I wanted to get, was a net, a bag of balls and a cart full of hockey sticks. Dragging them out was a handful but I didn't mind, I took them out gradually, the balls and sticks first, planting them roughly on the ground, before heading back inside to grab the net, though when I reached the stairs I noticed something I hadn't when I'd gone down and up the, previously. Emily wasn't sitting on them anymore. Glancing around the grassy area I didn't see her, so I continued to wear I'd placed the balls and sticks and set it all up.

I expected some of the kids to want to join in, as I took shot after shot into the goals, but I didn't expect the amount who would want to. I'd only been out there for about five minutes when to once side a line began to form, and just seemed to be getting longer, so I did the one thing I thought I should.

Passing out a stick to the first six kids I told them they were one team, and that the next six were another, going down the line until I had five groups set up. There was a mixture of ages in each team which seemed to make it fair for each of the teams.

Smiling at the group at the end I asked cheerfully, "could you guys go grab me another net, please? I didn't think field hockey would be such a success with you all." The group ran off excited to start playing.

It didn't take long before six heads emerged in my line of vision again, each holding a piece of the net to look like they were helping, it was cute.

Once the last net was set up it was game on, and the sounds of kids giggling filled the area, as well as screams of pass it to me, I'm open. Standing the the sideline I didn't really care about the guidelines of the game, the kids just seemed to love passing the ball between their sticks and making attempts at shots, the only thing I had set a, sort of, rule about was a time so that they would swap.

When the timer on my phone went off the kids knew what to do, and swapped sitting around the side to watch the others playing. There was a chorus of oohs and nooos when someone was up for the shot, and it was funny to watch the reactions of everyone sitting around, whining when someone tripped or got knocked with a stick.

When you're watching something you enjoy time doesn't seem to slow so you can watch everything in half the time it takes, because before I realised an hour and a half had gone, and many of the kids had gone to play something else. I hadn't realised that my five groups of six had weened down to three groups of three, the younger kids had most likely grown tired or bored.

Listening as the timer went off for the last time, I watched at the older kids walked over to me, smiled and thanked me before letting them play, before walking off to do their own thing. Crouching down I started to gather up the balls that lay scattered around on the ground, dumping each armful into there original bag before grabbing armfuls of the hockey sticks.

Emily's POV

I don't think Paige had noticed me standing there, lost in the way she instructed those kids and the way they seemed to listen and love it. It didn't surprise me she hadn't noticed me though, I mean I was kind of leaning out from behind a tree, come distance away. Watching as the amount of kids slowly decreased to zero I started walking to give her a hand, because while I knew she was probably mad at me it was the least I could do from the mess that had been left.

Standing a few feet from her now I could see one stray ball hiding away in the grass, crouching down I picked it up. Walking over to Paige I kneeled beside her, silently grabbing the bag of balls and placing the last remaining one inside it. I hadn't noticed her jump in surprise at the helping hand. Her body language came off as rough but she seemed to go along with me being there.

I didn't speak, or make many movements after that, just knelt beside her, or helped carry the equipment inside. It was a slow time together. I just wish I knew what had happened in the change rooms that seemed to pull her into her thoughts, but tonight was for answers; not now.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed by quickly, following much of the same routine as yesterday, with games after dinner before everyone slowly head to their cabins.

I stay outside of the cabins for a while, laying on my back in a grass patch beside them and stared up at the dark sky, that had barely a star in the sky from all the lights used in towns around us, as well as our own. It was still beautiful in a way though, with so much unknown mystery behind them.

The summer breeze still held the heat of the day, and it seemed to soothe me, because I really knew I was outside because I couldn't face her. I couldn't walk into the cabin I was sharing and be bombarded with questions, or do the same to Paige.

The light from our cabin was beamed out through the breaks in the curtains that were in our room, and would occasional be overtaken by a moving shadow, because glowing once again.

Sighing I pulled myself from the ground and slowly crept through the main door to the cabins before quietly walking towards our room. Stopping out the front I couldn't bring myself to turn the door knob, though I knew I had to face her at some point.

Reaching my hand to grab it, the knob turned before my fingers touched it, and Paige's dark eyes locked with me.

"Hey," she said kind of dryly before backing into the room again; her eyes never leaving mine.

Lowering my head I walked in, it seemed now was the time. I knew I was curious about Paige's reaction but I don't think I could face her answer if she began to throw questions in my face. Which is what she did once I closed the door.

"What the actually fuck Emily? Do you fucking know my past? Probably not, but fucking hell!" she was cussing a lot, and judging from her continuing I must have had an awestruck look on my face. "Oh don't look at me like that. God! Emily. Why'd you have to say that fucking nickname? She used to call me that nickname..."

Speaking up, my tone seemed to come out a lot harsher than I had intended. "She? What the frick Paige? I didn't know anything about it! How could I know anything about it? The first time I fricking started to learn anything about you was yesterday and you expect me to know something from your past?" I couldn't calm my tone, though I did heal my yelling low since I knew if it were louder others would hear.

"How couldn't you fucking know, Emily? She was everywhere. She told so many people horrid things. She controlled so many people and yet you act so dumb towards it, as if you're in denial or some fucking shit!" The amount of cussing coming from Paige's mouth seemed so unlike her, but then again what did I truly know about her, apart from what I had put images about in my head. Though if I had to be honest a foul mouth can be very hot.

"I don't know what you're talking about, though I've gathered who you're talking about. Christ, Paige, what did she do to break you so much?" My head was spinning, and I couldn't figure out why, then it dawned on me, "Holy fuck!" I hated using that word myself but in this instance I couldn't help it. "She'd walked over to you so many times without any of us girls, then she'd come back smiling why you seemed to be forcing one. She always lied about what she'd talked about, she's lied to me once about that nickname; about Paigey. She'd told me if I'm guessing so if I ever used it you'd hate me.

I felt short of breath, shaky, and felt so dumb. How hadn't I realised it? It all happened so suddenly, and it seemed to have happened because I'd realised the sick game Alison had played.

Before I knew what was happening Paige had me practically pinned against the wall and her lips crushing mine, moving in a softer way than they had when she was yelling. I didn't want it to stop, but before it kept going I pulled away. I pushed her with, what must have been, quite some force because now she was on the floor, seemingly stunned by what had happened. What the fuck was going on in Paige McCullers mind and why had I not wanted that kiss to break?

 **Don't forget to drop a review guys x it's much appreciated when you do 3**


	5. Hurricane Alison

**Hey guys! i want to thank everyone who read my last chapter which was posted over a month ago! But don't worry here's another, probably a little shorter than the others but it has a lot of new info being processed. Please I'd you feel like passing ideas on to me PM me or leave a review I appreciate it 3 SPDL**

 **I'd also like to pass on a quote that SiophieFandom said to me in PM since I've been having computer troubles from uni and need to buy a new one but can't for a few days "Keep Calm and Fanfic on" it just seemed to make me laugh and forget about the stress I'm under with uni x**

Paige's POV

What the fuck had I just done? I mean I didn't even like Emily like that, at least I don't think I did. What the fuck was wrong with me? Was I gay? No, no, no, of course I'm not gay, I like guys... don't I?

My butt was so sore from where she'd pushed me over, and as I sat there on the ground in shock, I heard Emily start to sob before she slid down the wall, her head in her hands. I wasn't sure if that was my fault, or if she'd just realised her old best friend had been a bully. I wanted to console her, to place my hand on her arm and tell her everything was okay, but I was scared. I didn't want to be the reason behind her hurting.

Her head still in her hands, I glanced at her gloomily before pulling myself up from the ground. Heading to my bag I grabbed some clothes and my trainers before I walked quietly out the door.

Staying in a room with Emily was the last thing on my mind right now, I was scared of myself, I didn't know what I was becoming and it scared me. I knew deep down that I was still the same Paige, but I could tell that some aspects of my life had changed. I realised I hadn't found myself looking towards boys as they developed, I'd been looking and girls. The way their hips had been forming, the way there chest and been slowly changing and developing. Was that weird of me? I always just thought I was admiring them or envying them since I wasn't really one to have those aspects, yet anyway.

A run always seemed to make everything better, it seemed to block out the world as my mind wandered from thought to thought, though tonight it just stayed on one topic, which had hundreds of questions racing from it. Was I gay? Why me? Why did Emily's lips feel so good? Is Emily gay? Is there something wrong with me? Everything just seemed to follow that same row of questioning until I could take it anymore, and I sake to my knees. Crying, desperate for an answer.

I didn't have my phone on me, or anything that could tell me the time, so I didn't know how long I'd been on the ground, my body shaking from a sudden cold that seemed to shake me to my core, and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe I was just scared of how the world would view me if I were gay, or maybe I was scared of how I would view myself. Either way I didn't know.

It was dark outside before I started heading back, which in a tired state from crying and running was a little hard. I'd made it back to the cabin area, only to notice a figure, though I couldn't make out their features. Glancing away I thought that maybe it was only one of the older volunteers, that was until I walked past them and I heard words that I never thought I would hear again in my life.

"Hey Paigey. Long time no see. Thought you could get rid of me that easily? Hmm, well think again."

Emily's POV

Paige. Where was she? She'd been gone for hours. I thought she'd have been back by now, what was I going to do? Should I have ran after her? No surely not, she looked like she wanted to be alone, maybe space was all she needed. It was going on midnight though, and while Rosewood was a small town it wasn't somewhere you should be on your own at night.

She was all I could think about, or at least was the only thing at the forefront of my mind at this point in time. Earlier, just after she'd left, all the questions had gene racing but now all I was thinking about was finding Paige.

What was I going to do? She could have been anywhere by now. Absentmindedly I'd been grabbing my shoes up off the ground, and begun putting them on. Who cares if I didn't have any socks on underneath them, I needed to find Paige and now.

Knowing exactly what I wanted to do I rushed out the cabin door, not bothering to be quiet like I would have been had I not been worried about Paige.

I ran until I could feel my legs burning, but I didn't have much luck finding Paige, she wasn't around the cabins or on school grounds, and honestly I couldn't think of any other place she could be, especially with a tired, clouded mind.

Deciding to head back I set off in a light jog, my legs still burning from the nonstop running I did before. Paige. Where was she? I hope she wasn't hurt. Reaching the start of the cabin grounds I noticed two figures off in the distance, I couldn't make out one, but from the light beaming down from one of the cabins I could make out her auburn hair, and running clothes. Paige. But who was she with.

Slowing my pace I stuck to the shadows, wanting to figure out who this mysterious person was without getting caught. I practically hopped from tree to tree trying to find the right lighting to capture whoever they were, though the light never seemed to fall where I wanted it.

I was about twenty feet from them now, and could make out a rigidness in Paige's body language. Who was this person, and why did they have Paige spooked? It wasn't until a voice erupted the silence of the still night that I knew who it was, and watching the way Paige's face fell, she knew who it was now too.

Alison, had stopped speaking now, and I'd heard a slight menacing tone in her voice, one I had never heard before. I didn't fully understand what she was doing here, she was meant to be out of the state up in Wyoming or some state near there. What the hell was she doing back?

Paige seemed to be in scared, since she didn't speak at all and I heard Alison's voice fill the silence once more. "Oh is the little Paigey scared that I'm here? Does she need to go run and hide, or maybe run into her daddy's arms? Oh that's right her daddy doesn't care for his baby girl, not since her little mummy became a skank." Her cackle cutting deep into the emptiness.

Paigey. There was that nickname. The nickname that I had called her because I thought it was innocent and cute, but now I could see it's dark side, at how Alison used it to break Paige's walls and cause her pain. The nickname was a way of Alison to control her.

"Not gonna talk to me then, Paigey. I guess I'll just have to go find Emily and tell her all your little secrets." My face crumpled at the mention of my name. What the hell? How many times had I been used as bait for Alison to use again Paige? And why did it work?

"Just shut up! You can't just walk into a situation and expect to control it! And you didn't have to bring my mum into it! She's not a skank! If anyone's a skank it's you." I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there in awe, watching as Alison turned away slowly on her feet, a vile grin on her face.

She quickly disappeared into the shadows of the night, and that was when I saw Paige crumble. She fell to her knees and let out a hacked sob, fists pounding the dry earth beneath her. I stayed watching for a few more seconds, in shock at how quickly Alison had broken her, before finally making my way over the her.

Kneeling in front of her I placed my hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to look up at me, she didn't, but she seemed to know who I was.

"Why are you here, Emily?" her voice cracked as an involuntary sob coursed through her body, wanting to escape and remove all the pain inside Paige.

I didn't reply I just pulled her to me. Holding her, not to tightly that she couldn't break away if she had to. I had expected her to lean in closer but she went rigid and pulled away, burying her hands into the ground again.

"Please Em, don't get involved in this. She's controlling and I don't want her to bring you down like she has me," she said, her voice firmer than before.

"Bring me down? Paige, I didn't even know there was this side to her! Like hell I'll let her close to me after what I just saw! She had no right to talk to you like that."

"I wish I could trust you Emily, but I've seen how you've looked at her before, and how you've let things she's done slide right over your head. Like come on Em, how could you have not noticed she was bullying me? Are you naive?" Paige's voice changed, it seemed to be more confused but held a stern tone.

I couldn't reply. I was speechless. Maybe I was naive... maybe she was right that I was so lost in a trance of Alison that I didn't pick up on changes in body language, but I couldn't help it. Alison was a manipulator and I knew that.

"Just forget what happened tonight. All of it. There's not point in bringing any of it up."

I finally found my voice, and startled myself at how harsh my words sounded. "Listen, Paige, I couldn't control how I saw things a few years ago. You think you're the only one who was controlled, or used by Ali? Yeah, sure you do. Come on, she manipulated my friends and I, pulled us together so that she could have her own line of defence to save her from situations. A way to throw us under the bus. I realise that now, but Paige don't think that you're the only one who has been affected by Hurricane Alison because you haven't been. I just grew so used to it that it became the norm for me." I don't think I'd taken one breath while rushing that sentence out and could feel the affects of that now that I'd finally stopped speaking.

It was silent for a while, except for the gentle breeze that had started to make its way through the trees around us. It was weird, summer was usually so still, you'd only really expect win if a storm were coming, but maybe that storm wasn't from nature but from something else entirely.

Paige's POV

Emily. She'd just broken just then, but not to the point that I had, she'd broken to a point she probably didn't want to reach and the tone of her voice scared me, not as much as some of the stuff Alison had told me over the years but from the way, strong beautiful Emily had directed them on me. I didn't want to be the reason why Emily broke out in anger.

"I-I'm sorry Emily. I didn't want to seem like I was making it all pity me... I know that Alison could control people, I remember Spencer telling me about it once."

 _It was a rough day at school for me that day. Alison had cornered me in the girls change rooms after my afternoon swim session and it broke me, more than I was willing to ever admit to anyone. I can't exactly remember the words she'd used, or what the context behind them was, all I could think about that night was an escape, a realise from the world._

 _I remember getting into the shower, sliding down the bathroom and crying until the water turned cold. I then remember grabbing pencil sharpener from my bag, and somehow taking the sharp razor cutter from it._

 _I was soaking wet on tiled floor, slightly scared but kind of anticipated what I wanted to do next, then I heard the door open and a voice fill the void of silence._

 _"Hello? The waters been running for a while and I came to check who was still in here." I couldn't put my finger on who's voice it was, and couldn't move, the freezing water still running over my head._

 _The blade still laid pressed between my thumb and index finger but I couldn't move it. I couldn't bring myself to cause myself harm, not when there was someone else in the room at least. Footsteps had started walking towards the showers, but whoever it was didn't speak again, but until they saw me. My body uncontrollably shaking and pale from the coldness of the water. The person then knelt down in front of me, not caring if they get themselves wet in the process._

 _"Don't do this, Paige," the voice said, shaking with worry. "What's brought you to this point?" I didn't reply, I couldn't. My throat seemed to constrict and my eyes seemed to will tears that wouldn't come, so she continued. "Is it Ali? Has she broken you?" I felt warm arms wrap around me then, pulling me close to her. I seemed to stop shaking when she did but I did let go of the blade, letting it fall with a soft clink on the ground._

 _I tried to speak but all that came out was a croak, and I felt my fingers tighten into the person shirt._

 _"Hey it's okay. I know what it's like. While she's my friend she uses so many people to keep her out of trouble. It's Alison's way of staying protected, but really she doesn't need us, she could coax her way out of any situation."_

It was then that I realised it was Spencer, and I pulled away sharply, stealing myself. I didn't want her to see my like that, I didn't want anyone to see me like that. People thought I was stronger but really it was just a facade, I faked my strength.

It was then that I realised that Emily was crying, and I was too. I couldn't figure out why she was crying and then it hit me. "I was so lost Em, I couldn't help it. I just needed the realise that that little thing could give me, but I didn't go through with it, I never could. I had so much to fight for. Like you. I really wanted to prove Alison wrong, I wanted to prove to her that a girl like you could like someone like me, even if it were just as a friend."

She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes red from the tears and she frowned softly. "I never saw you as anything but my friend. You were someone I admired, I used to always wish I had your strength, but since you've told me it was a lie, maybe it was my admiration to be able to build that strong a wall that I was drawn to you so don't ever think that we aren't friends." That frown then changed to a smile and she placed her hand on my head, ruffling it. It was then that the sky darkened, if that were even possible at night and rain came crashing down over us both.

"Quick we'd better get back to the cabin before this gets worse!" Emily screeched and grabbed my hand, yanking me up before she ran towards the cabin with me in toe, our feet splashing mud onto our clothes as we went.

We made it back to the cabin at about 2:30, and sunk onto my bunk laughing. Our wet clothes laying on a pile on the floor. We didn't seem to mind that we were in our underwear, and shaking from the cold, the night had progressed and Emily seemed to be happy. I knew that this moment was one that I would savour for a while, but I could sense that Hurricane Alison still had a lot of destruction left the eye of the storm always seemed like it was over, but then it always came crashing back with full force. Alison had always known a way to break down my happiness and I didn't want her to do that now, not when Emily and I had grown closer, it was funny what a few days could do, but what would happen tomorrow? Would Emily go on as if tonight hadn't happened like I told her, or would something else happen?

 **Don't forget to leave a review and send me a PM if you have any ideas of what I could add to this story thanks for reading! SPDL 3**


	6. I Pulled The Trigger

**Okay first off, I am so so so sorry to you guys for not posting in over a year, but I swear I have my reasons! I met a girl in May of 2017, and I may have been distracted from writing because of her, and because we were in a long distance I was back and forth between two states in Australia, and well I let love blind me. This girl and I were amazing together for a year and a half, until one day she told me she didn't love me anymore, I lost all my spark for everything I loved, I felt like I had lost myself, and now 4 months on from a fucking shitty break up I'm back and I am going to get this shit pumping again, there may be some short or long gaps between updates of this story, as I've started studying and have a lot of shit to do, but I thought I'd let you lovely people know that I am back and I will try my hardest to finish this story because like you, I want to know how it'll all end, and I'll just spoil a little bit, but it'll end happier than my relationship did, though there may be some turmoil! Anyway, my lovely readers, new and old, please enjoy the long-awaited chapter update to Volunteering With You. SPDL xx.**

 **Also if you are an old time reader I would like to update you that the girls are now between junior year and senior year, as I felt they were too young the other way and if you happen to skim over anything in the past 5 chapters referring to them being younger than they are now which is 17 please PM or leave a review stating which chapter and I will do my best to edit it out! Also, this chapter may be a little shorter than the previous ones until I get back into the flow of things!**

Emily's POV

Something was touching me, and I couldn't figure out what it was, it was warm and smooth but it just felt unfamiliar, I opened my eyes a jar and stared into the dark room. Turning my head to the side I felt the strange thing touching me. I gasped, it was Paige; she was asleep… in only her underwear. Memories of last night flooded back into my mind, of Alison, of Paige, of what Paige had told me and of the sudden downpour of rain that soaked us. We were both only in our underwear because our clothes were wet from the rain and still laid in a damp pile where we had taken them off on the cabin floor.

She was so warm, and so deep in sleep, I couldn't help but stare at her, watching her eyes flutter as she dreamed and seeing her nose do a little twitch every so often. I knew that Paige was beautiful, but at this moment, she was breathtaking; and it made my breath hitch and think about when Paige had kissed me. I know it had only been a few short days since we'd started talking more than just acquaintances, but I had this feeling bubbling up inside me, a feeling that I knew I couldn't just push down. I had a crush on Paige, perhaps even more than just your typical childish crush that nothing more would come of, but a real crush that made me want to do everything in my power to make sure that she was happy. Perhaps deep down I had known this, why I always found myself drawn to her, and why I admired her, it wasn't just because of how she was a person, who stuck up for herself, but it was also because deep down I knew she was broken and I knew that even though she was broken she was beautiful.

Paige rolled over in her sleep and it seemed in true comedic style she fell out of bed for a second time since they had been in this room together. There was a loud groan as a sleepy Paige woke up started and gazed around the room, her eyes drowsy until she caught sight of me on the bed, my lips pressed tightly together as I tried to hold in my laugh, it didn't work well, Paige dropped her bottom lip in a pout and I lost it.

"Hey! Don't be mean! It's not fully that really hurt!" she exclaimed to me, her voice scratching being used for the first time that day.

I tried my best to control my laughter and it took a good 30 seconds to wind it down to just a few chuckles every now and then, I didn't want to let on to Paige but that pout that still remained plastered on her face definitely made my heart tingle because I knew it was a playful one and not anything serious. But while she had kissed me, I didn't know if it was just something she needed or if she was actually interested in girls, hell I didn't even know what I was, or well what I am. It scared me because I didn't know how my mum would react if I were gay.

Resting my back against the cold wall behind me I smiled at Paige, trying to keep my eyes away from areas that my eyes badly wanted to trail to. "Morning P, you're a bed hog you know that?" I was joking of course but I felt like today was a day to stir Paige and make her blush, not that I'd do it in front of anyone, it was just some fun, playful banter between us and only us, and I liked it like that. And blush she did.

"Oh, shut up. I can't help it when the beds only tin…." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry about last night," her voice had become just a whisper but I had heard what she said, and without thinking or caring what minimal clothing I had on I slid off the bed and sat beside her, placing my hand carefully on hers.

"It's okay Paige, Alison is a bitch and while I have been Naïve in the past I know how messed up things she does it, but I'm here for you, I'm not going to let her belittle you again, you're my friend and friends help each other." Or well… I hope we're friends.

Paige's POV

I smiled at what Emily had said, yeah friends, that's what we were. I felt happy knowing that and it also made my heart flutter because I think deep down I knew I wanted to be more than just friends with Emily, I think deep down even with all the Alison bullshit I have wanted to be much more, even if I didn't realise it myself.

"Shall we eat?" I asked her, knowing that soon we would have to get ready for our activity and then for whatever else the day through at us.

"Yeah, but umm…" her tanned cheeks blushed. "We should probably put some clothes on first." I looked down, for the first time all morning, and saw I was in nothing but my underwear, and then glanced up at Emily… she was the same, her black bra curving perfectly under her breasts and holding them in there so perfectly. I couldn't help the blush that crept up on my cheeks, though hopefully Emily just thought it was out of embarrassment.

We got dressed quickly, and then we were out the cabin door, ready to start our crazy day ahead.

Emily POV

Time flew by after breakfast, and it was as though in a blink of an eye Paige and I were in the pool then out of the pool, having helped the younger kids swim more confidently and played some games as they had done with the 7-8-year-olds. It was nice though, to be cooled off from the summer sun that was out in full force today, but the moment they had gotten changed and stepped outside that coolness had vanished, even with their tank tops and shorts on.

It was free time for activities, and I had a plan. I knew that we weren't allowed cell phones on us outside the cabins, I thought to myself, and an evil smile creeping onto my face. This was going to be easy, cold and destruction free. I tried to contain myself and I watched some of the children running around with water guns, creeping away from Paige I stopped the boy closest to me and asked if I could borrow it for a little while and that I'd give it back when I was done. He agreed and handed me his freshly filled gun, ready to be aimed and Paige McCullers unsuspecting butt. Walking fast back to join Paige I aimed the gun at her, and pulled the trigger, laughing when she screamed, "oh my god! Emily! That's it! You're gonna get it now."

I ran and didn't look back as I heard her running after me, stopping another kid and grabbing her gun before she ran after me again. "Just you wait, Fields! This gun has your name on it and you're about to get wet!"

I turned and pointed my gun at her, "not if I get you first McCullers!" She was in ranged but that also meant that I was too, so I had to take a hit to get her. I pulled the trigger and the stream of water got her in the face, and she grinned, running towards me fast before grabbing me by the waist and stopping me from making an escape.

"I have you now, Agent Fields, don't think you can take any trick shots on me because it's game over." I was laughing crazily until I realised where she had the gun, above my head, its nozzle pointing down to my scalp and I stopped, before feeling a flood of water rush over me, covering my back, soaking my hair and most definitely cooling me from the sun.

We continued like this for about 30 minutes, having some of the kids join in with us as we began a full-blown water fight, and some amazing angel had found water bombs at this point and they were the easy fill ones that you just clipped onto a tap and 20+ got filled at once! We had enough ammunition to last us for hours until someone threw one and it hit Alison DiLaurentis.

Paige POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Not her, why was she still here! Couldn't she have just fucked off and gone somewhere else? Why does she always have to ruin my fun! Emily and I were standing together soaking wet for the second time in 24 hours, except now it was before we had seen Ali and not after.

"What do you want Ali?" Emily said, her voice sounding rather bitter as Alison got closer to us, her facial expression showing pissed off from being hit by a water balloon.

"Nothing just thought I'd come by and see how Paigey was doing around the kids. This one's got a potty mouth on her," Alison grinned.

My blood boiled at her using that nickname again, I wanted to punch her, but I knew I had to stay calm, I had to think calm, for Emily. Though she, on the other hand, was super pissed off and I could tell that if Alison said one more nasty thing about me she would snap and drag her and Paige to a private area to tell Ali what for, because I knew Emily was not one to start a fight where small ears could hear what was going to be said.

"Please Ali, just leave." Emily's voice was still cold and she definitely didn't want to deal with Alison's shit right after she was having a good time. "Why do you always have to run stuff that's fun! Seriously do you have such a low attention span that you have to do anything and everything to cause drama with people just because you're bored?! Grow up Alison, you are so childish and you should definitely not be talking about a potty mouth because I have heard you utter much worse things that a few curse words, which could be bad for your perfect reputation." Emily stopped, her breath heavy and her jaw sharply lined, she was not about to put up with Ali's shit and my guess was that Ali wasn't going to put up with what she had just said… but she did, she turned away, angrily huffing before she stormed off, and out of our site. Emily's body physically relaxed and turned to face Paige, I think I need to get some food and clear my head afterwards, want to go for a walk somewhere?

I nodded and smiled up at her, my green eyes catching her dark brown ones, seeing them brighten when she saw me smile.

 **Again sorry that it's short but hopefully it got your heartstrings pulled! Remember to leave a review if you like this story, and I promise I will try to update a lot more frequently! Love SPDL 3**


End file.
